


Meeting Six

by geethr75



Series: Meetings [5]
Category: Mahabharata - Vyasa, महाभारत | Mahabharat (TV 2013)
Genre: M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 17:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geethr75/pseuds/geethr75





	Meeting Six

The two armies were facing each other. Vasusena sighed as he saw Yudhistira go to take the blessings from the elders. He had no doubt that all of them would bless the eldest Pandava with victory. He felt bile rise in this throat. They were all supposed to fight for Suyodhana and yet, they would bless his enemy with victory! The injustice of it rankled.

He turned his face away and started walking towards the camp. The day stretched before him, a day of inactivity when all would be fighting and he would be sitting idle, just whiling his time away. 

“Vasusena!” he stopped at the voice. Was he hallucinating? Hadn’t he just seen Krishna down there with the armies? He was Arjuna’s charioteer, wasn’t he?

And yet, he turned. Krishna stood there, his charioteer’s whip in his hand. Vasusena did not realize he was moving till they were in each other’s arms, their mouths on each other’s. The whip fell on the ground, unheeded as Krishna’s hands caressed his back. 

It was Vasusena who pulled back. “Are you insane? What if someone sees us?”

“Frankly, I couldn’t care less. And I don’t see why you should either.”

Vasusena smiled. “Even if I don’t, that still doesn’t explain your presence here. Shouldn’t you be with the armies?”

“I have some time before Yudhistira finishes paying respects to all the elders.”

They looked at each other. “Why are you here?” asked Vasusena finally.

“I heard you were not fighting as long as Bheeshma is the commander.”

“So?”

“Come and fight for us till then. You can return to Suyodhana afterwards if that is what you wish.”

“Do you take me for a mercenary?”

“You know I don’t. Why won’t you come? It is only till Bheeshma falls.”

Vasusena shook his head. “I can’t, don’t you understand? I can’t do anything to hurt Suyodhana. I just can’t.”

Krishna sighed and leaned forward till their foreheads were resting against each other. “I will do everything in my power to give them victory.”

“I know.”

“I can’t… I won’t show any mercy or consideration.”

“I know. I expect nothing less. And once I take the field, I too shall show neither mercy nor compassion.”

Krishna nodded as he straightened. “So be it, then.”

They kissed one last time before Krishna turned and walked away. Vasusena sighed and turned back towards the empty Kaurava camp.


End file.
